


Was in Vegas passiert, bleibt in Vegas

by ChogaRamirez



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Contest Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, Las Vegas
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChogaRamirez/pseuds/ChogaRamirez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was haben literweise Alkohol, ein mörderischer Kater samt Blackout, ein verschwundener Teamkamerad, ein Tattoo und eine Ziege gemeinsam? Alles ist in Vegas passiert – und dort bleibt es auch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gleich zuerst eine Warnung: Ich habe seit Ewigkeiten Nichts mehr für Beyblade geschrieben. Keine Ahnung, ob ich es überhaupt noch kann. Das hier ist so eine Art Neuanfang für mich. ^^"
> 
> Diese Story ist mein Beitrag zum Fanfiction-Wettbewerb des 2. Quartals 2014 des Majestics-Fanzirkels beim Animexx zum Thema "Was in Vegas passiert, bleibt in Vegas". => http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/zirkel/Majestics/tafel/?seite=4

Es waren nicht die mörderischen Kopfschmerzen, die ihn aufweckten – auch wenn sich die Raggaeband in seinem Schädel besonders mit dem Bongo-Solo die größte Mühe gab. Es war das penetrante Klopfen an der Zimmertür, das ihn sehr unsanft aus Morpheus' Armen riss. Fluchend schälte sich Johnny McGregor aus der Bettdecke und wankte knurrend und mit halb geschlossenen Augen zum Ursprung der nervtötenden Geräuschquelle.

"Was?", schnauzte er die vor der Tür befindlichen Personen an, nachdem er die Tür aufgerissen hatte und kniff die Augen zu. Das Licht im Flur war deutlich heller, als das diffuse Zwielicht in seinem Zimmer mit den zugezogenen dunklen Vorhängen und animierte sein Schädelhämmern zu neuen Höchstleistungen.

Es waren Oliver und Enrique, die sich einen Blick zuwarfen, als ob sie sich nicht ganz sicher waren, ob sie nun die nächste Psychiatrie anrufen oder ihren Teamkameraden lieber in Ruhe lassen sollten. "Du siehst scheiße aus", sagte Enrique schließlich mit der Spur eines gehässigen Grinsen auf den Lippen und ließ die Hand, mit der er bis eben an der Tür geklopft hatte, langsam sinken.

"Du könntest auch nicht gerade für Armani modeln", konterte Johnny sofort angriffslustig, besann sich dann aber schnell eines Besseren und winkte ab. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen, war übermüdet und hatte deswegen nicht die geringste Lust, sich um diese unchristliche Zeit ausgerechnet mit Enrique zu streiten. Er wollte einfach nur zurück in sein Bett und diesen Kater auskurieren.

"Enrique hat es nicht sehr feinfühlig ausgedrückt, aber mit deinen Augenringen könntest du bei Michael Jacksons Thriller Video als Zombie mitspielen", versuchte sich Oliver ziemlich halbherzig an Schadensbegrenzung. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er nicht besonders viel Mitleid mit Johnny, aber er würde sich hüten, seine Schadenfreude so offen zu zeigen wie es Enrique mit seinem breiten Grinsen tat.

Johnny schenkte dem Franzosen nur einen Blick, der töten konnte, ehe er sich umdrehte und die beiden ungebetenen Gäste an der Zimmertür stehen ließ. Oliver und Enrique warfen sich kurz einen fragenden Blick zu, ehe Ersterer mit den Schultern zuckte, seinem Freund ins Zimmer folgte und somit Letzerem die ehrenvolle Aufgabe überließ, die Tür zu schließen.

"Ich hoffe für euch, dass gerade die Welt untergeht. Ansonsten habt ihr besser eine verdammt gute Erklärung, warum ihr mich so früh am Morgen weckt", murmelte Johnny auf dem Weg zurück in Richtung seines großen kuscheligen King Size Bettes.

Erneut warfen sich seine Teamkameraden einen Blick zu, der deutlich machte, dass die nonverbale Diskussion um die Psychiatrie noch nicht endgültig vom Tisch war. "Du weißt schon, dass es schon vierzehn Uhr ist. Nachmittags", sagte Oliver schließlich vorsichtig und erntete dafür einen verständnislosen Blick von Johnny.

"Was?", erwiderte der Schotte nicht sonderlich intelligent und sah verdutzt von Einem zum Anderen. "Ihr verarscht mich", stellte er dann fest und warf den Beiden einen bösen Blick zu.

Während Enrique schadenfroh vor sich hin grinste und den Eindruck erweckte, als ob er gerade einen Mordsspaß hatte, übernahm Oliver gezwungenermaßen und mit einem lautlosen Seufzen die Rolle des Aufklärers. "Tut mir leid, aber wir haben bereits Nachmittag", wiederholte der Franzose und fühlte sich irgendwie nicht wohl in der Rolle, die sonst für gewöhnlich Robert innehatte.

"Kann gar nicht sein", beharrte Johnny auf seiner Meinung und warf sich sehr ungalant bäuchlings über sein Bett, um nach seiner Armbanduhr zu angeln, die auf der anderen Seite auf dem Nachttischchen lag.

An und für sich war daran auch nichts seltsam – bis auf Enrique, der sich plötzlich in die Hand biss, um so krampfhaft ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Oliver warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu und der Italiener nickte daraufhin in Richtung Johnny. Und was Oliver da zu sehen bekam, ließ selbst ihn nach Luft schnappen.

Bei Johnnys ziemlich unkoordinierter Aktion, um an seine Uhr zu kommen, hatte sich das Shirt, mit dem er geschlafen hatte, so weit nach oben geschoben, dass es fast den halben Rücken zeigte. Und da, direkt über dem Bund der Shorts, prangte farbenfroh ein Tattoo, welches – und da war sich Oliver hundertprozentig sicher – gestern noch nicht da gewesen war.

"Ähm … Du, Johnny …", fing der Franzose vorsichtig an und stieß dem neben ihm stehenden Enrique den Ellenbogen in die Seite, damit er endlich aufhörte so verräterisch zu glucksen. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so sehr auf die USA stehst", mischte sich deswegen nun der Italiener breit grinsend ein.

Johnny, der inzwischen endlich an seine Uhr gekommen war und mit halbzugekniffenen Augen versuchte, die Uhrzeit abzulesen, sah mit einem verwirrten Blick zu seinen Freunden. "Hä?", fragte er verständnislos und hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, auf was Enrique anspielte.

"Du hast da ein Tattoo", sagte der breit grinsende Italiener und tauschte einen wissenden Blick mit seinem Freund Oliver. "Stars and Stripes", fügte der Franzose lapidar hinzu und auch bei ihm schlich sich langsam aber sicher ein schadenfrohes Lächeln ins Gesicht.

"Ich habe was?!" Mit einem Satz war Johnny aus dem Bett gesprungen und hellwach, als er versuchte, einen Blick auf seinen unteren Rücken zu erhaschen. Aber alles Verrenken und um sich selbst drehen half nicht viel, weswegen er nach einigen Sekunden einfach die Tür des Kleiderschrankes aufriss und sich im an der Innenseite angebrachten Spiegel begutachtete.

Enrique gab sich wirklich die größte Mühe, um bei diesem Bild für die Götter nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen und stutzte für einen kurzen Moment, während Oliver nicht sicher war, ob er nun schadenfroh sein sollte oder doch lieber Mitleid haben sollte.

"Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!", rief Johnny lautstark und bereute es anscheinend augenblicklich, so laut geworden zu sein, wenn man seinen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck bedachte. "Was zum Teufel …?!" Er sah Oliver und Enrique mit einem hilfesuchenden und fragenden Blick an, doch die Beiden konnten nur synchron mit den Schultern zucken.

"Kannst du dich denn an Nichts erinnern?", fragte Oliver vorsichtig nach und klopfte dem Schotten mitfühlend auf die Schulter, während er sich noch immer im Spiegel begutachtete. Der Franzose konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, wie sich Johnny jetzt fühlen musste, als Schotte und Mitglied des britischen Königshauses ausgerechnet die Flagge der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika direkt über dem Hintern tätowiert zu haben.

Und während der Franzose versuchte, seinen fassungslosen Freund und Teamkameraden moralisch wieder auszubauen, stutzte Enrique erneut und warf dieses Mal der geschlossenen Tür zum angrenzenden Bad einen missbilligenden Blick zu. Er war sich fast sicher, etwas hinter der Tür gehört zuhaben. Deswegen öffnete er besagte Tür vorsichtig – und wäre fast vom Glauben abgefallen.

"Blöde Frage …", fing er vorsichtig an und starrte reichlich irritiert ins Badezimmer. "Aber seit wann gehört eine Ziege zum Inventar dieses Hotels? Und wo ist eigentlich Robert?"


	2. Chapter 2

Mit synchron schief gelegtem Kopf standen Oliver, Enrique und Johnny nebeneinander an der weit geöffneten Badezimmertür und wirkten allesamt sehr verwundert. Johnny blinzelte mehrmals und man konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, dass er zum Teil glaubte, er würde halluzinieren – oder dass es sich bei dieser Ziege zumindest um irgendwelche Hirngespinste vom in der Nacht konsumierten Alkohol handelte.

Doch alle Maßnahmen, wieder klar sehen zu können, halfen nicht viel. Die Ziege, die gerade hingebungsvoll an einem der hochwertigen Handtücher mit dem kunstvoll gestickten Logo des Caesars Palace herum kaute, blieb hartnäckig im Badezimmer stehen und starrte die drei Menschen an.

"Das ist … definitiv eine Ziege …", murmelte Oliver irritiert und legte seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite schief. "Die Frage ist nur, wie sie hier rein gekommen ist", fügte Enrique hinzu und vollführte ebenfalls diese Kopfbewegung aus.

Johnny seufzte lautlos, löste sich vom Türrahmen und marschierte zielstrebig auf das Waschbecken zu. Die Ziege, die ihn nach seinem Geschmack reichlich seltsam ansah, versuchte er so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Allerdings musste er das Tier ein wenig unsanft zur Seite schubsen, um richtig an das Waschbecken heran zu kommen, was der Ziege ein empörtes Blöken entlockte.

"Ich glaube, sie mag dich", kicherte Enrique und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Auch nach einer knappen halben Stunde amüsierte ihn die Situation noch sehr und er machte keinen Hehl aus seiner Schadenfreude.

"Mir doch egal …", murrte Johnny, während er sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht klatschte, um endlich richtig wach zu werden und mit ein bisschen Glück auch den Kater und die Kopfschmerzen loszuwerden.

"Ich hätte da eine Idee", warf Oliver plötzlich ein und erreichte damit, dass sowohl Johnny, als auch Enrique ihn seltsam ansahen. "Die Überwachungskameras des Hotels", fügte er mit einem Schulterzucken hinzu.

Da diese Idee zwar nicht gerade auf Begeisterung stoß, aber Niemand eine bessere Idee hatte, machten sich die Drei daran, sie auch in die Tat umzusetzen – nachdem Johnny sich endlich etwas angezogen hatte und wieder wie ein Mensch aussah.

Während Johnny und Enrique in der Hotellobby den Concierge und die anderen Angestellten ablenken sollten, wollte Oliver versuchen, an die Überwachungsbänder der Nacht zu kommen und sie bei der Gelegenheit gleich zu kopieren. Und erstaunlicherweise ging dieser Plan auch auf.

Keine halbe Stunde später saßen die drei Freunde und Teamkameraden im Zimmer, welches sich Johnny eigentlich mit Robert teilen sollte, vor einem Laptop und sahen sich die auf einen USB-Stick kopierten Aufnahmen an.

Zu sehen war Johnny, der sich gegen drei Uhr morgens mit der Ziege, die mit Halsband und Leine brav wie ein Hund folgte, ins Hotel schlich. Der Concierge war gerade nicht an der Rezeption und so konnte das ungleiche Duo ungesehen – wenn man von den Kameras einmal absah – in den Fahrstuhl und dann damit nach oben fahren. Robert blieb auf den Aufnahmen verschollen, was aber weder Enrique, noch Johnny großartig zu stören schien, da die Beiden damit anfingen, darüber zu diskutieren, wo diese Ziege bloß hergekommen war.

Oliver allerdings sah sich die Aufnahmen weiter an und nach ein paar Minuten runzelte er die Stirn und pausierte das Video. Eigentlich wollte er Johnny und Enrique auf seine Entdeckung hinweisen, da sie allem Anschein nach sehr zur Aufklärung des ungebetenen Zimmergastes beitragen konnte. Da die Diskussion der beiden Streithähne jedoch langsam aber sicher immer hitziger wurde, entschloss sich der Franzose dazu, sein Handy zu schnappen und sich damit ins Badezimmer zurückzuziehen. Dass aber auch Keiner bisher auf diese Idee gekommen war ...

Nur wenige Minuten später klopfte es an der Tür und nachdem Johnny und Enrique das Kriegsbeil vorläufig begraben hatten und Oliver die Tür geöffnet hatte, stand ein quicklebendiger Robert im Zimmer, der seine drei Teamkameraden mit tadelnden Blicke bedachte.

"Wo kommst du denn auf einmal her?", fragte Enrique verblüfft, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte. "Da ich mir dieses Drama nicht die ganze Nacht antun wollte, habe ich mir ein anderes Zimmer genommen", erwiderte der Teamcaptain mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, als ob es das Natürlichste auf der Welt wäre.

"Okay …", ließ sich nun auch Johnny vernehmen, der bisher Robert noch verständnislos angeblinzelt hatte. "Ich vermute mal, dass du weißt, was eigentlich passiert ist." Robert nickte, ließ sich seufzend auf das Bett sinken und begann zu erzählen.

Bis Mitternacht war das Team noch komplett unterwegs gewesen. Sie hatten nach einem gewonnen Freundschaftsspiel gegen die All Starz einstimmig beschlossen, diesen Sieg zu feiern und waren in ein Casino gegangen. Dort hatten sich Enrique und Oliver an Black Jack ausprobiert, während Robert und Johnny den Pokertisch unsicher gemacht hatten. Erstaunlicherweise hatten alle Vier mehr Glück als Verstand und gingen mit mehr Chips aus den Spielen als sie hinein gegangen waren.

Das nahm Johnny dann direkt zum Anlass, noch etwas trinken zu gehen. Da er relativ trinkfest war und Oliver und Enrique das wusste, verabschiedeten sich die Beiden frühzeitig und ließen die beiden Teamältesten mit diesem fragwürdigen Vergnügen alleine. Und irgendwann, nachdem reichlich Alkohol geflossen war, kam der Schotte auf die glorreiche Idee, in diesem Zustand noch durch Las Vegas zu ziehen. Robert, der zwar entschieden gegen diese Idee war, begleitete seinen Freund gezwungenermaßen, um ihn von dummen Gedanken abhalten.

Allerdings hielt das Johnny nicht davon ab, ins erstbeste Tattoostudio zu gehen und sich die Flagge der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika auf das Steißbein tätowieren zu lassen. Und noch weniger hielt es ihn davon ab, auf dem Weg zurück ins Hotel, bei einem Streichelzoo halt zu machen und mit den Worten "Oh Lord, ich muss diese Ziege haben!" besagtes Tier einfach mitzunehmen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay …", sagte Johnny lang gezogen, nachdem Robert seinen kleinen Vortrag beendet hatte und ihn mit diesem bestimmten Gesichtsausdruck musterte, der ihn so nervte und ihn damit unausgesprochen tadelte. "Lass mich das kurz zusammen fassen … Du warst bei der Sache mit dem Tattoo und auch bei der Ziege mit dabei." Mit einer misstrauisch angehobenen Augenbraue betrachtete der Schotte seinen Freund und verschränkte dabei die Arme vor dem Oberkörper, um seinem angesäuerten Gemütszustand mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen. "Und obwohl du dabei warst, um mich von irgendwelche Dummheiten abzuhalten, habe ich jetzt ein Tattoo auf dem Arsch und eine verdammte Ziege im Bad! Sag mal, was hast du eigentlich in der Zeit gemacht? Standest du seelenruhig daneben und hast mir einen Vortrag darüber gehalten, oder was?"

Robert, der schon ansetzen wollte, sich für sein Vorgehen in der vergangenen Nacht zu rechtfertigen, schloss wieder den Mund, da Johnny nicht daran dachte, ihn überhaupt zu Wort kommen zu lassen. Stattdessen hatte er sich anscheinend in den Kopf gesetzt, ihm die ganze Schuld an der vorherrschenden Situation zu geben.

"Sag mal, wozu warst du dann überhaupt dabei? Du hättest mir das Tattoo ausreden müssen! Und du hättest mich davon abhalten müssen, dass ich die blöde Ziege mitschleppe!"

Oliver und Enrique warfen sich einen wissenden Blick zu, während Robert nur mit den Augen rollte und den Eindruck machte, dass er sich am liebsten die flache Hand ins Gesicht schlagen würde. Das hier jetzt im Prinzip eine typische Reaktion von Johnny. Anstatt einzusehen, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hatte, versuchte er den Spieß umzudrehen und Robert die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben.

"Ich habe versucht, es dir auszureden, aber dir war das – um es mal salopp auszudrücken – total egal. Komm damit klar oder lass es. Ich bin nicht schuld daran, dass du Mist gebaut hast und ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht dafür sorgen, dass es plötzlich ungeschehen gemacht ist", erwidere Robert mit mehr Ernst und Autorität in der Stimme, als es für sein Alter angemessen wäre – aber zumindest bewirkte es, dass Johnny vorläufig den Mund hielt. "Und um Eines gleich klar zu stellen: Ich werde dir nicht helfen, deine Missetaten zu bereinigen. Aber du wirst diese Ziege hier raus schaffen, klar?"

"Und wo soll sie hin?", stellte Johnny eine Gegenfrage.

"Zurück in diesen Streichelzoo."

"Und wenn ich dann festgenommen werde?"

"Das ist nicht mein Problem", sagte Robert lapidar und zuckte mit den Schultern. Für ihn war dieses Thema damit abgeschlossen und er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, weiter darüber zu reden.

Für einen Moment stand Johnny unschlüssig im Zimmer herum, ehe er Enrique einen undeutbaren Blick zuwarf. "Deine Familie hat doch ein paar Weinberge, richtig?", fragte er mit einem Unterton, der selbst dem Italiener deutlich machte, dass er etwas von ihm wollte.

"Ja, warum?", erwiderte Enrique misstrauisch und ahnte sicherlich, auf was der Schotte anspielte. "Ich nehme die Ziege nicht!", fügte er nur Sekunden später hinzu, als es ihm richtig bewusst wurde.

"Vergiss es!", ergänzte Oliver, als Johnny ihm diesen bestimmten Blick schenkte.

Seufzend ließ Johnny den Kopf hängen. "Okay …", sagte er dann mit leidender Stimme, ganz so, als ob er hoffte, dass das reichte, um seine Freunde umzustimmen. "Dann bringe ich die Ziege eben zurück …" Er seufzte erneut theatralisch. "Aber könnt ihr mir wenigstens helfen, sie aus dem Hotel zu schaffen?"

Robert, Oliver und Enrique warfen sich für fast eine halbe Minute einen Blick zu, als ob die Drei ein telepathisches Gespräch und dabei diskutierten, ob sie Johnny diesen Gefallen taten. Letztendlich kamen sie zu der Übereinkunft, dass sie es tun würden.

"Aber nur unter einer Bedingung", sagte Robert entschieden und warf jedem der Anwesenden einen strengen Blick zu. "Alles, was in diesen vierundzwanzig Stunden passiert ist, verlässt nicht diesen Raum und wir werden nie wieder ein Wort darüber verlieren."

**Author's Note:**

> Dir gefällt diese Geschichte? Dann besuche meine Facebook-Autoren-Seite (https://www.facebook.com/ChogaRamirez) und klicke auf "Gefällt mir". Danke für deine Unterstützung.


End file.
